The Connection
by smsjp1914
Summary: This starts from season 2 episode 3 where Dash's blackmailer is in his attic, I wanted to explore what could have happened if the blackmailer actually did shoot Ingrid and how Dash would react to it. With this all leading to a possible romance between two unlikely characters. Will Dash be able to keep himself in check in order to save Ingrid, or will things go horribly wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Witches of East End fanfiction; I recently started watching the show and I love the characters of Ingrid and Dash, I wanted to see what it would be like if they had a bigger connection. Please review and I hope you enjoy it, thanks.**

"Remember when you asked me about the MRI."

"Yeah" Dash looked so confused, he was probably wondering why I decided to come now to talk about this.

"Well I didn't exactly tell you the truth." He gave me a weird look and then his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Sorry, one second." Dash looked down at his phone and there must have been a new text message. He open it up and there were two more bings indicating there were three texts in total.

_I saw what you did to my car._

_You have a nice house._

_I'm upstairs._

I began to worry about what the texts were saying, "Is everything okay?" I asked and he quickly gave me a short answer.

"Uh, yeah, can you just wait here for a minute? I'll be right back."

Before I could even answer him, he was gone and out of the room. He was headed for the stairs, which completely caught me off guard because why would a text message make him go upstairs, unless there was someone else here. Why would anyone else be here, it doesn't make any sense. I went after him, even though he wanted me to wait downstairs I just couldn't leave it alone.

I went upstairs and didn't find him right away, that's when I noticed that the door to the attic was left ajar and knew that Dash must have went up there. For what reason, I have no idea but I had to figure out what it was. I enter the attic and could hear Dash arguing with someone but couldn't make out what they were saying until I got a little closer. Dash was the first one I heard say something.

"And what if I decide to do the same to you?"

"You won't," this was the other guy now that I heard and I could see from around the corner that he had just pulled out a gun and out of instinct I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Dash?" he turned toward me and the thing I feared happening was just about to happen, the guy with the gun pointed it at me and he pulled the trigger. I didn't know who this guy was, but what I did know was that his bullet just entered my abdomen and I went down, pretty hard too. I could see the anger filling Dash's face and I was afraid at what he was going to do; he doesn't know how to control his powers and it could get a lot worse before it gets any better.

Dash's anger built up into electricity bolting from his hands, I could see the bright light when Dash's fist connected with the other guy's cheek. He hit him again and again and I couldn't stand it anymore. With the little strength that I had left I screamed, "DASH STOP!" In his wild rage he was able to stop long enough to look back at me and realize that I need more help than the other guy needs punishment at the moment.

I could feel the bullet inside of me and the pain was almost unbearable, I wanted the pain to just go away. The fact that Freya and I always die young resonated in my mind and my thought was that this was how I was going to go, I was going to die from a freaking bullet.

I started to feel myself drift out of consciousness, but I was shaken back by Dash. "Ingrid, hang in there, don't stop fighting." He started to pack my abdomen with something to stop the bleeding, his pressure on the wound was making the pain magnify and I just wanted it all to stop.

With the little breath I had left after that I scream I spoke to him, "Dash, it, it hurts too, it," I couldn't get anything else out, I was too weak and Dash could tell that.

"No, don't speak. You need to save your strength, don't worry I won't let you die." He started to look around us frantically, looking for anything that might be able to help him but there was nothing up here that could possibly help him. He looked back at me with an apologetic look, "Sorry this might hurt but I need to get you down stairs, all of my medical supplies are down there. Hang on." He lifted me up and he was right it did hurt, but I knew that he was doing everything he could to help me out.

When he spun around to head towards the stairs I could see behind him that the other guy wasn't dead, which I was relieved about but at the same time was worried. It was a matter of time before he got up and came after us. Dash wasn't too worried about it though, he quickly brought me down the stairs and into his room. He gently placed me on his bed and quickly grabbed his medical bag and rummaged through it for whatever it was he was looking for. He placed a pair of scissors, a scalpel, forceps, some gauze, and suture thread on the bed beside me.

"Alright Ingrid, you have to trust me." I nodded at him waiting for him to continue, "I have to get the bullet out as soon as possible. Now this is going to hurt a lot, I don't have anesthesia here." I nodded to let him know I understood. "Here, take this," he handed me his jacket from nearby, "bite down on this every time you feel pain." I placed the arm of his jacket between my teeth and initially bite down from the previous pain.

He began by cutting away my shirt to expose my wound underneath, and then he grabbed the scalpel to cut into my abdomen. When he cut into me I bite down harder on his jacket, but I knew that my pain now would only help later on. I could feel him digging around inside of me with the forceps to get a hold of the bullet, within a few seconds I could feel tugging on something and I soon felt the pressure of him pulling the bullet out. Some of my pain subsided so I loosen my clench on the jacket and let him finish what he was doing. "Almost done Ingrid, I just have to suture you up and then we can get you to the hospital for a formal checkup." He began the sutures and I had to bite back down on his jacket because of the pressure of the needle going through my skin; he could tell that I was in a lot of pain by how hard I was biting down on his jacket. He finished with the sutures as fast as he could without making things worse. "All done, let me just put gauze over this to keep infections out."

"Well, well what do we have here, a poor damsel in distress and the doctor to the rescue?" I knew that our luck was going to end sooner or later, the other guy from the attic was back and he looked angrier now than he did before. He held the gun back in his hand and pointed it back at the both of us.

Dash moved so that he was between the end of the barrel and me, he held his hands in the "don't shoot" position and tried to reason with the guy, "Don't do anything stupid now, I'll give you your money but for now let me get her to the hospital. She can't survive her much longer with this make shift job that I've done."

"You must think I'm stupid, don't you. You're not going anywhere until I get my money tonight, and the price has gone up to $150,000. Now go grab your check book or something and get me my money." Dash looked back at me and knew that if he didn't do what the guy said I might not make it.

He moved out of the way and went to grab something from the side of the room and that was when I took the only chance I had. With the very little strength I had left I lifted my hand and pointed it at the guy, with the wave of my hand the gun was knocked out his hand and I slammed the guy against the hallway wall and he was knocked out long enough for Dash to tie him up and stash the gun out of his reach.

That last bit of magic knocked the rest of my strength out, and Dash could tell that I needed to get to the hospital now more than ever. "Ingrid, can you hear me, INGRID!" I could hear him speaking to me but I had no strength left to answer him or to even open my eyes. The last thing I remembered before I completely black out was the strength of Dash's arms around me as he carried me down the stairs and out into the fresh air and as soon as we hit the fresh air I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a huge headache and didn't recognize where I was. I looked around the room and could not find any familiar items to give me a clue as to where I could be. I noticed the bandage wrapped around my mid-section and tried to remember what happened last night, my whole mind was in a fog. What happened last night? Why am I so sore?

I had to get answers for what happened. I tried to sit up but the bandage around my mid-section was a little too restrictive and the movement itself was a burning pain. I clenched my teeth and tried again to sit up, this time I made it up into a sitting position and that was as far as I got when the door opened.

"Ingrid, stop, what are you doing?" it was Dash, why was he here? Is this is room? Am I at Fair Haven?

"Dash, what's going on? What happened last night?"

"You honestly don't remember anything that happened last night?" he seemed so confused and I was starting to get more confused because it seemed like what ever happened last night was a big deal.

"I remember coming to talk to you about my MRI and that's where I'm drawing a blank. Did I hit my head again, why can't I remember anything?"

"Your memory loss could be your way at coping to what happened to you. Your mind is suppressing the bad memories from resurfacing, but with a little help we can get those memories back."

"What was so bad that my mind would want to forget it?"

"Well for starters, I'm sure you've noticed the bandage around your abdomen." I nodded and immediately grabbed for my abdomen, "Ingrid, you were shot last night in my attic."

My mind went back to that night, Dash was arguing with someone in his attic and I interrupted them. The other guy shot me and Dash used his powers to knock him out. Dash then brought me down here to his room and removed the bullet, but the guy came back and then I used my powers against him. What happened to that guy, "Dash, where is he, what happened to that guy?" I started to frantically look around the room for him and I turned the wrong way and made my abdomen hurt worse, "ouch,"

"Ingrid, please stop moving, you need your rest." Dash came over to me and helped me to ease back into his bed, "There that's better, now don't worry about that guy. I called the police when I took you to the hospital last night and told them what happened. They took care of him and we have nothing to worry about."

"What about the fact that we both used our powers in front of him, how can we trust that he won't say anything? Who was he by the way, why was he here?"

"He's been blackmailing me."

"About what?"

"He saw me use my powers against Killian."

"What exactly did you do to Killian, what could have been that bad?"

"I might have killed my brother."

"What? What do you mean you might have killed him?" I was starting to get worried because I was certain that Freya found where Killian was and was bringing him back here, but I had to listen to what Dash had to say.

"I was so angry at Killian for coming back into my life just as I had Freya in my life. I was blaming him for the wedding being called off so I went down to the docks to talk to him. As I was walking down there I felt this jolt and didn't know what it was but I now know it to be my powers." I nodded to let him know I was still listening to his story, "Well, when I saw Killian I threw my hands up and it sent like a wave of energy towards Killian and he went flying through the air, when he tried to get up I did it again. However, the second time I did it he landed in his boat unconscious and I didn't know what to do so I pushed the boat off into the sea and it drifted away."

"Dash,"

"Ingrid, you have to believe me, I didn't mean for any of it to happen it just did. I panicked and did the first thing I thought of, please tell me you believe me."

"Dash, I believe you but I have to tell you that Killian isn't dead, you didn't kill him."

"What do you mean, how can you possibly know that?"

"Wendy and Freya cast a spell to find him and they found him. Freya went to go get him and he is very much alive, but I think we have a bigger problem to tackle."

"What?"

"Dash you just got powers that you have no idea how to control and you can end up really hurting someone if you can't learn to control them."

"I know, I know but I don't know how to do that. I get so mad and it just comes out of me. Like yesterday when that guy shot you, I got so angry that he hurt you and my powers did the rest."

"I understand but you are going to need to learn to control your anger and I can help you," he looked away from me like he was ashamed, "please Dash, let me help you. You can't do this alone."

"You realize that you could've died last night and all you're worried about now is helping me."

"Yes, I do realize that but I didn't die so can we just be thankful for that."

"I will agree to have your help if you agree to heal up first."

"Speaking of, why am I not in the hospital now? Why am I here in your room?" I had to ask, it felt weird to me that I was lying in my sister's ex-fiancée's bed.

"I took you to the hospital last night to make sure I didn't do any more damage to you than the bullet did and to get you a formal checkup. When I arrived with you, you were already knocked out so the checkup went pretty fast. They said that you were going to need a lot of rest and I said that you could do that here at my house. I figured you rather be in a house than stuck in a hospital bed."

"You're right, I would rather not be stuck in the hospital but is this safe? I'm I going to be okay without everything a hospital can give me?"

"They only agreed to this because I told them I would leave you alone; you'll be fine as long as you have a doctor or nurse with you at all times."

"You can't stay here all the time though, what about your job? Don't you have to get back to the hospital eventually?"

"Yes, but lucky for you I just happened to take my vacation time." his response made me give him a weird look which he immediately read, "Don't worry I didn't take my vacation time just because you got shot, I took time off work so I can learn to control my powers." I was still wondering why he decided to bring me back to his place instead of my own home.

"But why here, why didn't you take me back to my mom and Wendy? I'm sure they are very much capable of taking care of me, not that you aren't but,"

"I feel guilty."

"Why do you feel guilty, none of this is your fault. You don't have to feel guilty."

"You got hurt under my roof how am I not supposed to feel guilty, how am I supposed to go on like nothing happened?"

"Dash, please," I reached over to grab his hand for comfort and he looked at me, "you saved me. Without you I would probably be dead right now, so no you should not feel guilty. I'm glad that out of all the places I could have been when I got shot, that I was here under your roof."

"This doesn't change the fact that you did indeed get shot and that you need medical attention."

"Understood doctor," I said that with a little chuckle to lighten the mood and he seemed to find it amusing as well, "alright lets both stop feeling bad about what happened and move forward from this."

"Agreed, now I actually to have to give you medical attention. Your dressing has not been changed since the hospital last night and to avoid infection we have to clean the wound out."

I almost forgot that I had a gunshot wound in my abdomen, but now thinking about it brought a knot to my stomach. I didn't know how bad I was going to feel today, I didn't start off well trying to sit up earlier and I had no idea if cleaning the wound was going to go well either. "Is this going to hurt," Dash gave me a confused look, "when you clean the wound will it hurt at all?"

"It will probably sting a lot because the scar tissue is going to be super weak and tender today, but it has to be cleaned if you want to avoid infection." He went to grab his supplies from his medical bag and I mentally prepared myself for the pain to come, "Don't worry, I'm going to help you through every step of the way."

"Thanks Dash, this really means a lot to me."

"Alright, are you ready?" I nodded to let him know I was ready and give him the go ahead. He started by cutting at the old bandage around my abdomen and from the looks of it there wasn't too much blood on it but enough to let me know this is going to be a long uphill battle. "Ingrid, it doesn't look to bad. The bullet didn't go too deep so that helps in your healing process." I nodded to let him know I understood and he continued with his work. He discarded the bandage and prepared another one for when he was done cleaning the wound. He took his cloth and put some antiseptic on it and I clenched my teeth even before he touched it to my skin, "Take a deep breath and it will be done before you know it." I did as I was told and he was right about one thing; it did sting and I flinched a little bit but he was also right about another thing, it was done just as soon as it began. "There, all done, you can breathe now."

"Thank god," I was relieved that the stinging had stopped but I was not looking forward to the next time he had to do that.

"Let me just put gauze over the stitches and wrap a bandage around your abdomen, can you sit up for me?" I swear if looks could kill Dash would drop dead from the look I just gave him at that comment, "I know stupid question, but I do need you to sit up. Here let me help you, just grab my arms and pull yourself up."

"I can try, but we both know how well this went the last time."

"Take all the time you need, I'm not going anywhere." I did what I was told and grabbed his arms; as slowly as I could manage I pulled myself up into a sitting position and steadied myself against his side. "There, now that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Easy for you to say buddy, you didn't have to do it." I was starting to get a little irritated, not at Dash but at the whole situation and I think because I was in pain that just add to my irritation a bit. I could also tell that Dash could sense my sudden change in attitude and I didn't want him to take it the wrong way so I immediately apologized to him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just a little frustrated with the whole situation. I hate not being able to do things on my own and this is the worst possible thing that could have happened that doesn't allow me to do things my own. So for my mix in emotions tonight I just want to apologize again."

"Don't worry about it I'm used to this with patients at the hospital and I have to say you have been one of my better patients in a while, so thank you for that. Now let me just finish with this bandage and you can get back to resting." He hurried up and finished wrapping the bandage around my abdomen and helped me back into a lying position so I could rest, but I felt like I've been rest for days and I didn't want to rest at the moment.

"Dash I feel like I've been resting for days, do I really need to rest now? Can't we do something else, I know we can start your training."

"Ingrid we agreed that I would let you help me once you healed up and from what I can see you are not healed up yet, you can barely sit up without help from someone else."

"I know but it was worth a shot, I hate not being able to do things and I hate being confined to a bed."

"I know but in due time you will be back up and running, good as new."

"I'm going to hold you to that comment." We both chuckled a bit at that but he knew I was only kidding and I knew he was right, the more rest I had the better off I would be the next day."

"I know you've been sleeping most of the day but it's almost 8, so I feel that this is a good time to call it a night. I promise in the morning I will let you do more than just lie in a bed all day."

"Fine, I'm going to have to agree with that but tomorrow is a new day and we will see what it brings us." He turned to exit the room and I had to stop him because in all honesty I didn't want to be alone tonight, "Wait, where are you going?"

"I was going to sleep down on the sofa." I know it's not my place to want him to stay in the bed with me seeing that he was almost my brother in law but some part of me really needed him close by. I felt safer for some reason when he was around.

"Please stay, I don't think I can handle the night by myself." I felt embarrassed for asking him to stay with me, I felt like I was a little child that need their mother to protect them. "Please, I feel safer when you're around. I know I must sound crazy but I really do feel safer in your presence, it's weird but ture."

"Are you sure, won't this feel a little weird to you. I was at one time almost your brother in law."

"I know, I know and it does feel a little weird but I'd rather feel weird than afraid that someone is going to come through that door with another gun in their hand so can you please stay for me."

"Yes, I'll stay." With that he closed the bedroom door and turned back toward the bed, he climbed in on the other side of the bed and shut the lights off and for the first time since I got shot I felt security knowing that Dash was within arm's reach. And as soon as I was sure he wasn't going to leave my side I drifted off into a peaceful sleep or so I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews, I'm really happy that people are liking these two together. This chapter took me a little longer to write because I wasn't exactly sure as to where I wanted it to go. I hope you guys like it so please review and I promise that down the line I will explore a darker side for these two but not just yet. Thanks.**

"NO, please don't. Stop it."

"Ingrid, wake up, Ingrid."

"Stop, don't hurt me."

"Ingrid, Ingrid, wake up now."

I woke up in a cold sweat freaking out and most likely freaking Dash out in the process. "Dash, what's going on? What happened? Oh my god."

"You were screaming in your sleep and tossing and turning, what were you dreaming about?"

"Oh my, it was more of a nightmare than a dream but the guy was back and he was here to finish what he started. I was so scared I begged him not to hurt me, it all felt so real."

"Don't worry about him. The police have him in custody so there is no way that he can hurt you now. Ingrid you're safe here."

"I don't know what to do, I don't think I can sleep if I'm going to dream about him."

"Ingrid it will be okay. Just remember whatever you need I'm here for you, I won't leave your side if you want to sleep some more."

"Thanks Dash but I don't think go back to sleep right now. What time is it by the way?"

"It's just after 6:30 in the morning why?"

"I think it's a good time to start working with you and your powers."

"But you haven't healed up yet, we agreed to work on this once you've healed."

"You're right we did agree on that so this is a perfect first lesson in that case." Since every witch has the ability to heal and a witch cannot heal themselves this is a perfect first lesson for Dash and I will be able to move around better without all the pain.

"What are you talking about, what's the lesson?"

"Dash, I know you know you have powers and you know that I have powers too. These powers are from the fact that we are witches, well a warlock in your case but every witch has healing abilities and that means you do as well. Dash you can heal my wound, it won't be completely healed but enough so that I can move around on my own and not be in so much pain."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner we could have healed you yesterday and you wouldn't be in this pain now?"

"I was in shock yesterday and tired, I figured I could handle one night with the pain but I was wrong because I'm in a lot of pain right now. I can only imagine it's from tossing and turning in my sleep, so shall we. The sooner you heal me the better and the sooner we can start with your training."

"Of course, what do I have to do?"

"Hold your hands over my abdomen and repeat after me." I more the blanket away from my body and exposed my abdomen to him, he held his hands over my abdomen and waited for me to say the words, "repeat the words _Sana, Sana, Sana._" He did as he was told.

"_Sana, sana, sana. Sana, sana, sana." _There was a small orange glow over my abdomen and then the stitches disappeared leaving only a small scar.

"Thank you Dash, that feels so much better. Also first lesson complete, many more to go."

"You're welcome but what was I saying exactly."

"Sana is Latin for heal. You were basically saying heal over and over but your powers were doing what they were being told, so by saying Sana it was like you were saying a command."

"Makes sense I guess." He paused for a moment taking in what he just did and I could tell it was going to take quite a bit for him to get comfortable with his new found abilities and I think he agreed with my thought, "I guess it's going to take me a while before this is all second nature to me but I'm willing to learn."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that but first I want to shower and change. I think I'm going to go home and do so if you don't mind waiting a bit."

"Are you sure you want to go home alone, not that long ago you were freaking out about this whole situation." I had to admit he had a point there, I was freaking out just before. I knew I was going to have to face the world sooner or later but at the moment I was thinking I would do it later.

"You're right I was freaking out before and to be completely honest with you I'm still a little freaked out but I need to change. I need to get out of these clothes and shower because this is all just a reminder of what happened and I can't handle that anymore." I didn't even realize it but I was shaking when I was talking to him and I knew he picked up on that.

"Alright then let's go. I'll take you home so you can shower and change."

"Thanks Dash, thanks for everything."

"Of course and then you can pack a bag so you can stay here with me, I don't want you to be alone after what you've been through and I told you that I was here for you."

"I can't impose on you like that, you've already done enough for me as it is."

"Don't worry about it, it's the least I can do with you helping me control my powers and all. Plus you won't have to be alone, now let's go and don't argue with me." To be completely honest I was glad that he offered for me to stay with him, I can work with him on his powers and I don't have to worry about freaking out.

"Fine but don't think I will go easy on you with your training because you are letting my stay here."

"I would take anything less than your best."

We immediately went to my new apartment which was half way between Fair Haven and my old home. I hurried up and showered and changed, I grabbed a bag and put some clothes and toiletries in there for my stay with Dash. I was very grateful again for his hospitality. It was only about an hour and a half when we returned to Fair Haven and I wanted to start away with Dash to keep my mind off of what happen that night.

"Alright let's get started right away shall we."

"Whatever you say, you're in charge. Where do we begin?"

I remembered when Wendy took Freya and I down to the pond and worked on our telekinesis and we both had trouble with it at first but it's all about the focus and that is where I wanted to start with Dash. He needs to learn how to focus and control the power otherwise he could end up hurting someone unintentionally. "Alright what we are going to do is learn to focus your energy. You want to be able to control your powers and in order to do so you have to have excellent focus."

"Makes sense how are we going to do this?"

"Well from what you told me you did to Killian, I can tell you that was your telekinetic power. You moved him with your mind but from what else you said, I don't think you meant to do what you did and that is because you weren't focused. You were angry and your emotions tie into your abilities and that is why we need to be able to control our emotions or bad things happen like what happened with Killian."

He nodded with understanding and waited for me to continue with what I was doing. I had gathered up a bunch of items from around the house and placed them on the kitchen counters: a vase with flowers, a book, a glass of water, a knife and a stone from the backyard.

"Now I have to tell you that when I first worked on this with Wendy I drained the pond of all the fish when I was supposed to move a tiny stone, so don't get discouraged if it doesn't go well the first time." he nodded in understanding. "Okay, first we are going to start off small. I want you to lift the stone up."

"Okay." He turned toward the counter and tried to focus on the stone but he couldn't lift the stone. "I can't do it."

"Relax, clear your mind of everything and just focus on the stone. Picture the stone in your mind, got it." He nodded, "Now picture the stone above the counter in your mind, if you can picture it you can do it." I watched as he continued and I could tell he was trying his hardest to focus and just when I thought he was going to give up the stone floated upward. "There you go, you did it."

"I did, I can believe it." He let the stone fall back down to the counter and I could tell he wanted to try something a little harder.

"Alright let's move to something a little bigger, try to open the book." He again turned back to the counter and I reminded him to focus, "Now again picture the book in your mind and picture the book being opened." I turned my attention to the book and could see the cover slightly part from the rest of the book and a split second later the book was completely opened. "Great job, now close it." Closing the book came a little easier to him because he had just opened it and the process was still fresh in his mind but nonetheless I could tell he was getting better with his focus.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this, little by little that is."

"You are doing fine, let's move on to the knife. Now you are going to have to be real careful with this one, it is however a weapon and we don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Of course, I understand. What do you want me to do with the knife?"

"Here let me demonstrate." I lifted the knife up about six inches and then used my hand to demonstrate the motion I wanted. I spun my hand around and the knife did the same in its spot, I then pushed it into the wall behind the counter. "I want you to do exactly what I did with the knife and sometime if you do the motion you want with your hands it helps you to picture the action in your mind." I returned the knife to the original placed and motioned for Dash to try.

He turned back toward the counter and motioned with his hand for the knife to lift up and it did, he was a little shaky with it but he pushed on and spun the knife around just like I did. He was getting a little bit shakier with it as it spun and I focused on the knife myself in case I needed to step in for him. "You're a little shaky with it, just relax and focus." I looked back at the knife and watched carefully for him to do the next step. When he went to push the knife into the wall he sort of twisted his hand and the knife did the same and instead of going into the wall in front of us it came towards us and I had to act fast. I held my hand up in a stop motion and the knife halted in front of my face. I quickly grab the knife and put it back in the drawer.

"Ingrid, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"It's okay, you're going to struggle with this. I understand that but maybe I shouldn't have tried the knife so soon with you. Don't worry about it, it's my fault."

"Don't blame yourself, you were just trying to help me and I can tell I'm going to need practice with this power."

"Maybe we should take a little break," I tried to think of something else I could work on with Dash that wasn't so physical and decided to show him what a grimoire is.

"Yeah maybe that's a good idea."

"Let me show you something." I grabbed the grimoire from my bag and handed it to Dash.

"What is this?"

"It's a grimoire. It's a book of spells and potions, you are going to have to learn how to use it. You will also need to learn how to cast spells and make potions which is what the grimoire will help you with. However, you have to be careful with what you read in here. It's mostly in Latin and most often the easier something sounds the harder it actually is."

He took the book and went to the living room. I followed him and we sat on the couch and went through the book for a good part of the morning. We didn't cast any spells or make potions. I just wanted him to become familiar with what sort of things that were in the book and that if he ever needed something he could find it easier.

It was about one in the afternoon and Dash was still looking through the book. I was still sitting next to him and all of a sudden I started to get queasy and light headed. I had to excuse myself before I threw up in front of Dash, "You'll have to excuse me, I'll be right back." He looked up from the book and watched as I stood up and stumbled the few steps I took before I had to catch myself on the chair in front of me.

"Ingrid are you okay, Ingrid." I turned around towards him and he was on his feet now. I went to answer but couldn't get any words out and I felt myself fall to the floor and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: For this chapter I wanted to try something a little different so I will be writing in Dash's perspective instead of Ingrid's, so I hope you guys will still like it. I also wanted to take my own ideas of how the Mandragora affects Ingrid, and just a reminder these are my ideas on it and have no correlation to what it does in the show. As always please review.**

Everything Ingrid has told me about what we are and what we have has been a lot for me to take in. Now looking at this grimoire just takes everything to another level, there are so many spells in here and to be honest there are so many that I would not know where you would use them. We were sitting in my living room and it was probably about one in the afternoon and I was so intrigued in what was in front of me.

Ingrid was sitting next to me and all of sudden I could feel her get up, "You'll have to excuse me, I'll be right back." I look up from the book and saw her stumble a few steps and catch herself on the chair in front of her.

"Ingrid are you okay, Ingrid." She turned back towards me as I stood up and before she could say anything she fell to the floor, I didn't understand why though. I had healed her wound this morning and she said that should do the trick. "Ingrid, Ingrid please wake up." I had no idea what to do, she wasn't responding to my voice.

I had to do something so I carefully picked her up and took her to the kitchen. In the kitchen I place her on the counter and had to think of something to do but nothing was coming to mind. I did the only thing I could do and I picked up the phone, it rang twice and then the woman on the other end answered, "Hello?"

"Joanna, you need to come to Fair Haven right away."

"Dash what is going on, what's wrong."

"It's Ingrid. She collapsed and now won't wake up, I don't know what to do." To be completely honest Joanna was not one of my favorite people at the moment but I knew she would know what to do about Ingrid.

"Don't do anything until I get there," I could tell that she was worried but I could also tell that she was a little angry as well so I didn't know what to expect when she arrived here.

I was pacing back and forth in the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. I ran to the door to answer it and not only was Joanna here but Wendy came with her. "Where's my daughter?"

"Follow me, she's in the kitchen. I don't know what happened, I healed her this morning of her gunshot wound and,"

"Wait, what gunshot wound?" I had totally forgot to tell them that Ingrid was shot two nights ago, I was too worried about getting her help that it just slipped my mind to tell her family.

"I meant to call you guys, but she was shot two nights ago so I took her to the hospital and got everything checked out. Then this morning she tells me that I could have just healed her with my powers and she walked me through it, did I possibly do something wrong with the spell."

"No, that spell is a pretty straight forward spells. There has to be something else wrong with her, I wish you would have come to us earlier with the gunshot wound but we are here now and we will figure this out." I was grateful that Joanna wasn't really angry with me and I was also grateful that I didn't do anything wrong when I healed Ingrid this morning.

"I thought about taking her to the hospital again but they would ask questions about how her wound healed up so fast and I also thought that whatever is wrong with her might not be a human problem." I wasn't completely sure if they knew where I was coming from but they nodded anyways.

"Joanna we have a big problem." Wendy spoke up and I was afraid of what she found out.

"Wendy was is it, what's wrong." Joanna was now at her sister's side looking down at Ingrid and had to see what they were looking at but I was not prepared for what I was about to see. I walked along the opposite side of the counter and looked down at Ingrid. Her thighs were covered in a bunch of scrapes and bruises.

"Joanna what are those from, why is this a big problem?"

"Dash do you have any sage or herbs of any kind around here?" Wendy asked frantically looking for my answer, but to be honest I had no idea if there were any herbs around. I'm sure my mother used them when she did her magic but I would not know where they would be.

"I have no idea Wendy but I can help you look, there has to be something around here that can help." I started to look through cabinets and drawers around the kitchen and Wendy did the same but they still hadn't answered me about what the marks on Ingrid meant, "Hey what are those marks on Ingrid from and why do the two of you looked so worried?" Wendy stopped searching for the moment to answer me and I could see the worry in her eyes.

"They are from the Mandragora."

"The what?"

"The Mandragora is a creature from our world, it feeds off of witches like Ingrid so that it can have more strength. Ingrid has no idea it's happening to her because the Mandragora summons her which puts her in a trance and she is basically hypnotized until the feeding is done."

"So what does that mean for her, if that thing is feeding off of her for strength how does it affect her? And why does it need this strength?"

"The Mandragora is basically taking strength from Ingrid which in turn is making her weaker. It needs the strength in order to kill, I sure you're aware of the two deaths that happened recently with that weird symbol craved into their chest."

"Yeah, I knew those two cases seemed too similar to be anything ordinary."

"Yes and the Mandragora is the thing that killed those two men. We can't be for certain why its here but we have to protect Ingrid from being summoned again. Now lets find some herbs."

"Of course, what exactly are we looking for?"

"We need sage so it can bless her so that the Mandragora can't summon her again and then we need any other kind of herb to heal her scrapes because a witches healing ability has no effect on the wounds from a Mandragora." That sort of freaked me out because I don't know what I would do without Ingrid, she's been helping me out so much with everything and I was growing closer to her.

"Alright, I think I found the sage." I had grabbed a bag of a leafy substance and I was pretty sure it was the sage they were looking for. Wendy at the same time had found some herbs she could use from one of the cabinets.

"Dash boil a pot of water and soak the sage leaves in there, and add a pinch of sea salt."

"Sea salt?"

"Yeah I found some in the cabinet, here." Wendy handed me the sea salt and I started a pot of water on the stove. She was busy mixing the herbs she found with her own pot of water. Joanna was still at Ingrid's side and had not left since they arrived.

"Dash do you have some bandages we could use, we need to wrap her bruises and scrapes with the herbs." Wendy had asked as she continued to mix the herbs together.

"Yeah in my medical bag at the bottom of the stairs, there should be everything you need in there." I motioned to the stairs as I said it so that Wendy could find it in a hurry.

"Thanks, is that sage almost done?" I had the water boiling with the sage leaves in it and I was pretty sure that they did everything they were supposed to do. They leaves were pretty soft at this point so I poured the water and leaves into a cup and handed it to Joanna.

"Yeah it is, do you need help with those bandages?" I walked to Wendy's side and she handed me the bandage.

"When Wendy lays the herbs over her thighs you can wrap the bandages around her." Joanna spoke up and nodded toward Ingrid as she said it.

"Got it." I nodded to show I understood as Wendy proceeded to lay the herb mixture over Ingrid's thighs. As soon as she was done with the one thigh I immediately wrapped the bandage around her leg and fasten it so it wouldn't come undone. Wendy did the same to the other thigh and I bandaged it in the same way.

"Now that, that is done we need to get this sage mixture into her body. Dash be aware that as soon as she drinks this she will wake up and be really confused so we have to be calm with her." Joanna explained because I must have had a confused look on my face.

"I understand, is this going to completely heal her." I asked.

"It's the best thing for her now. Will you please help me with this?" Joanna asked and I nodded, "Now all you have to do is hold her head up so that she doesn't drown herself with this mixture."

I walked over to the counter so I could hold Ingrid's head up as Joanna poured the mixture down her throat. It took a good minute before Ingrid's eyes open and she took in her surroundings. You could definitely see that she was confused and a little panicked, "Where am I, what's going on?" she asked in the midst of her confusion. "Mom, Wendy, Dash, please someone just tell me what's going on?"

"Honey, you passed out here and Dash wasn't sure what to do so he called me. As soon as I got the call from him I knew something was wrong, we came as soon as we could. You have some scrapes and bruises on your thighs, do you remember getting them at all?" Joanna asked, concerned about her daughter.

"I remember one night I woke up in the middle of the forest and they were there but I just figured that they would heal on their own in time. Why are you asking this and what is that horrible taste in my mouth?"

"That taste is sage leaves and it's going to protect you from the thing that gave you those bruises. That thing is called a Mandragora and it came through when you opened the portal. It is nothing but trouble for us. We don't know why it's here or who sent it but we know that it has been summoning you to feed off of," Joanna tried to explain everything to Ingrid but as she went on I could tell that Ingrid was just getting more confused.

"Wait, the Mandragora or whatever you call it, has been feeding off of me and I had no idea it was being done." Ingrid asked in her confusion.

"Yes what it does basically seduces you and that is how it feeds off of you and I assume that it's done it more than once because you passed out from being weak." Wendy chimed in this time trying to explain it to Ingrid.

"What if it summons me again, I won't know it's happening will I?" I could definitely tell that not only was Ingrid confused but she was starting to get worried as well.

"This time is different, the sage mixture we made you drink is going to prevent you from going to the Mandragora. You will hear the summon but since you have the sage in your system you will be able to control your urge to go to the creature and we are going to help you as well." Joanna was trying to explain everything in a way that wouldn't freak Ingrid out. "It seems as if the Mandragora only summons at night so you should be good for a couple hours, but I want you to drink a glass of the sage mixture every hour so it is constantly in your system."

"This is a lot to take in all at once. Are you absolutely sure that this sage mixture is going to do the trick?"

"It's not the best thing to ward off bad energy but it is the best thing we know of in this world. We had to think of something so this wouldn't happen again. I'd rather have you fight your urges and go through a little pain than having you completely drained of all your energy, we have no idea what the Mandragora is capable with a witch's energy in its system." Joanna exclaimed.

"When you say go through a little pain what exactly do you mean?"

"Anytime you are fighting an urge from a creature from our world there is a little pain that comes with that fight, just like humans fight urges to do certain things they gets pains. A witch however goes through physical pain rather than mental pain that a human might go through." Wendy tried to say it in a way that would make the most sense to Ingrid but I could not tell what Ingrid was feeling at the moment her face was emotionless.

After about five minutes of silence Ingrid spoke up, "So where do we go from here?"

Joanna answered before Wendy could chime in, "Wendy and I are going to get a plan together to find the Mandragora and get rid of it, you are going to stay here with Dash," she looked at me asking for approval and I nodded that she was able to stay with me. "I don't want you going anywhere until we get this figure out. Dash I'm entrusting my daughter's safety in your hands, don't let me down."

"Of course Joanna, I won't let anything happen to her."

"Ingrid this will all be over before you know it," Joanna hugged Ingrid before her and Wendy went to leave, "Come on Wendy lets figure this out." Wendy hugged Ingrid as well before they left.

As soon as they left, Ingrid starting pacing back and forth in the kitchen. I could tell that she was on edge with everything that just went on in my kitchen, hell I was on edge myself. I have no idea what to expect when that creature goes to summon her tonight and she goes into all that pain, all I know is that I have to be here for her tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the chapter in Dash's perspective, this chapter I'm going to go back to Ingrid's perspective. Hope you like it.**

I heard the front door close and I couldn't help but start pacing in the kitchen. What the hell was I going to do about the Mandragora? I could not believe that I had been feeding that thing for god knows how long and I had no memory of it. I was feeling completely violated and completely helpless, I'm a witch for god's sake and I have no way to protect myself.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Dash asked as he walked back into the kitchen, I was thankful that we had gotten closer these past couple of days because I don't know what I would do without him.

"Not good, I have this creature coming after me and I have no way to protect myself. I'm vulnerable to it and my internal instinct is telling me I have to do something but I can't. Dash, I'm a sitting duck and I hate feeling this way."

"Ingrid, please look at me." I looked up and got lost in his eyes, I have to admit that since we have gotten closer I was starting to see Dash in a different light. I was grateful he was here in this moment, "Ingrid you're not alone in this, and I'm not going anywhere until this whole thing is figured out."

"Thank you," I managed to say through the tears that started to flow from my eyes. He immediately embraced me in a hug and I liked the comfort he was giving me.

"We'll get through this together." He encouraged me and I took a step back and wiped my tears away, "Why don't we take your mind off of this and do something else?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I need. Something to take my mind off of this, lets continue with your training."

"As long as there are no knifes involved I'm all for it." he jokingly said.

"Agreed, we'll come to that one down the line sometime." I agreed and I had to admit that he was probably not ready for the knife thing just yet, he needs to learn to control and focus his energy before we try more dangerous things. "Well you've already tried your hand at moving objects and you had time with the grimoire, lets work on your electrokinesis and pyrokinesis. I've seen you use your electrokinesis so I can only assume that you possess pyrokinesis."

"I can tell you that I most definitely possess pyrokinesis, I blew up a car the other night." He admitted and I can say that I'm not completely surprised by what he just said but this is exactly why he needs to learn that control.

"Alright, that tells me that we really need to get your control under control." He nodded in agreement, "Lets not do this training exercise inside though, I'm sure you like your house standing rather than burned to a crisp."

"I'll have to agree with you on that one, we can go to the outer limits of the property. The only things out there are trees and brushes." He offered the idea and accepted.

"Great, first we need to gather up a few things. We need some candles, logs of wood and paper, lots of paper."

I gathered up the candles and paper we needed and Dash grabbed a couple logs of firewood. We then headed to the outer limits of the Fair Haven property. It was still light out and I guessed that it was probably between four and five, I didn't get a chance to look at a clock before we left the house so I was just going on a hunch. Yet it didn't matter what time it was as long as I kept my mind preoccupied I was going to be good.

"What's first, Ingrid."

"What," I was lost in thought but quickly snapped out of it when Dash spoke, "sorry. I was just thinking but it's not important now. Okay, so the only things I know about electrokinesis and pyrokinesis has come from what I've read. What I know is that these powers are tied into your emotions. When I got shot your electrokinesis came out when you punched that guy, we can both agree that you were angry at that moment."

"Of course I was angry, he shot you and you had nothing to do with what we were talking about so yeah I was angry." I could tell that just thinking about it made him angry because there were little sparks of light coming from his fingertips.

I grabbed for his hand to show him my point, "See this is my point, you get angry and your electrokinesis takes over. We can't let it take over every time you get angry because you could hurt yourself or someone else or worse kill someone. We don't want that do we?"

"Of course not, but lately has not been the best for me with my anger issues and I'm sure you understand why."

"If you'd rather me not be here because it's too hard with the whole Freya situation you need to tell me now. I can't teach you if you are going to be thinking about her, I know we are sisters but I'm not her and I just want to make sure that I'm not wasting my time here." I put that out there so he would know that if he's caught up on Freya that none of this is going to work, he needs to learn to suppress those emotions in order to grow with his powers. I never considered leaving him without guidance I just want him to see his wakeup call.

He didn't answer me right away so I started to walk away and that was what he needed to know that I was taking this very serious and that he should as well, "Hey," he said as I walked away but he caught my shoulder so I would turn around and face him, "listen to me, you are not your sister. I trust you more than anyone else, you have to believe that. I want you here and I want to learn from you. You most definitely won't be wasting your time with me." He quickly said and I smiled at the comment but he cut in again before I could say anything, "And by that I mean that I'm willing to learn from you and your teaching won't go unlearned."

"Don't worry Dash I know what you mean. Now we really need to work on your control of your emotions, the stronger you emotions are the stronger your power is." I started off by saying that so he knows his emotions are extremely important in this. I took a moment to set up a few items for practice: the logs of wood, candles and pieces of paper were scatter along the tree line as target practice.

"What exactly are we doing here?" he questionably said.

"Target practice is the best way to learn control. The more targets you hit the better in control you are and that's exactly what we are doing here. Now watch what I do."

There was a piece of paper tacked to one of the trees and I shot my hand towards it and the middle of the paper started to burn outwards with fire. He watched as I did it and I could tell he was trying to come up with a smart witted comment, "You know that this is easier said than done right, I can't just go around burning things."

"Which is exactly why you have to channel your emotions. You need that little bit of rage in order to ignite the fire, no pun intended there by the way."

"Understood." He focused on the pieces of paper in front of him and the first couple he torched the corners but it was a start for him. The next couple pieces he was able to burn away half of the paper which was progress. We focused on the pieces of paper for a good hour or so and by the end of it he was able to do exactly what I showed him. I let him work on the same thing for a while as I stepped back and watched him.

For the next couple of hours we work on his emotional control which I could say was a lot better than when we started and I was happy with the progress. Since his progress was getting better I wanted to try something that was really going to test his concentration and control. "Dash I want you to use your electrokinesis now but I want you to work through an obstacle because you never know what will be out there when you need to use your power."

"I don't think I like where this is going. Please tell me you're not thinking what I'm thinking."

"I'm going to be the obstacle for you to practice with." I clarified and he began to say something but I cut him off, "Don't argue with me about this, I know the risks that come with this but I feel that your control has gotten so much better that you can handle this."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't, now please focus your energy on the log between my hands. I want you to strike the log out of my hands. Just focus and use control, I believe in you." I encouraged him and I could tell that he was hesitant but I also so the focus on his face. I truly believe that he was capable of not hurting me.

He squared his shoulders and turned towards me, he used his hand to point at the log which was going to help the electric current hit the desired target. I could see the electric current start at his fingertips and all of a sudden the log was knocked out of my hands. I looked back at Dash and he had the biggest grin on his face. "You did it, see I told you that you could handle it."

"I didn't believe that I could but I did it, I still can't believe it. Thanks so much for all the work you've done with me."

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad I could help you. I wouldn't want you to have to figure this out by yourself."

"I don't think I could thank you enough though."

"I could think of something."

"What's that?"

"I'm starving and I could really go for something to eat. Why don't we call it quits for practicing tonight, I'm sure you could use the break as well. Plus I completely forgot to drink that sage mixture you made before and I should probably get that back into my system."

"That's right I completely forgot, yes let's break for tonight and get that mixture into your system. Your mom will kill me if she finds out I let you down with that."

"We'll just tell her that it's my fault if she asks."

We headed back to the house and a soon as we entered the kitchen I grabbed a glass of the sage mixture and swallowed it down. It still tasted as bad as before but I knew that I needed it in my system if I was going to be able to fight the Mandragora's summon. I knew I was going to feel pain when it started to summon me but I didn't want to think about it too much otherwise I would convince myself that I couldn't fight it.

While in the kitchen Dash started to rummage through the fridge for something to eat and I could see that he was having a hard time coming up with something so I tried to help. There wasn't much in the fridge so this was going to be a little harder than I thought. "Alright plan B, let's order take out and we can discuss your grocery shopping abilities later."

"Yeah, I haven't really had a chance to get to the store since I found out about my powers and I've been eating mostly at the hospital. So take out sounds great about now, what are you in the mood for? Chinese? Pizza? Italian?"

"Chinese sounds good to me. Why don't you go call and I'll clean up in here, I guess Wendy wasn't too neat when making the mixture." As I thought about the mixture Wendy made it made me think about the bandages wrapped around my thighs and how much I wanted to unwrap them.

"Yeah it was a little crazy in here but it's not that big of a deal."

"Yeah but I feel responsible for my family's actions so I am going to clean up and you're going to call the Chinese place."

"Fine if it will make you happy."

I smiled at him with that last comment and he left the kitchen to go call the order in and I got started with the cleanup. I put all the herbs back in the cabinet and washed the pots that were used. I had another glass full of the sage mixture which was still the worst tasting thing I've ever had. When everything was cleaned up in the kitchen I removed the bandages around my thighs because I wanted to see what that monster did to me. The bruises had disappeared and the scrapes were now lightly faded scars and they were always going to be with me.

Once I saw the scars I started thinking about tonight and what will happen if the Mandragora tries to summon me. I can't imagine what pain I'll go through, I've never really fought any urges before and I was not prepared for tonight. I was really hoping that mom and Wendy figured out a way to stop it before it was too late.

Dash was still in the other room on the phone so I decided to grab some plates and utensils for dinner. As I went to open the cabinet for the plates I got a strange throbbing in my head and I could only think that this was it, I was being summoned. I tried to ignore it and continued what I was doing, I grabbed the plates and turned back towards the counter and the pain got worse. My head was now pounding with a huge headache and I started to get a sharp pain in my stomach. I clenched my side and in the process dropped the plates I was holding and they shatter when they hit the ground. My body wanted to answer the summon but my mind was telling me that I needed to fight which was in turn giving me the headache. The sharp pain in my stomach was probably my body's way of saying it wanted to go to the Mandragora but I needed to stay strong. I had slid my body down to the floor and was huddled around myself, Dash had entered the kitchen at the same time. He had to have heard the shattering of the plates and must have known something was wrong.

"Ingrid, what's going on? What's wrong?" I could see the concern on his face.

The pain grew stronger in my stomach and I let out a little scream because of the pain, "AGGH!" I tried to calm the pain by grabbing my side but it wasn't working.

"Ingrid, please tell me what I can do to help. What's going on?"

"The Mandr, the Mandragora is, is summoning me, ahhh please make it stop." I let out another scream of pain and it was only getting worse the more I fought to stay where I was. I had no idea what to do, the longer I fought the worse it got but I couldn't just give into it.

"Here, drink more of this. It might help ease the pain a bit." Dash handed me another glass of the sage mixture and I swallowed it as fast as I could, it helped a little but not enough. My pounding headache was not pounding anymore but the headache was still there and this stupid pain in my gut would not let up no matter what. I started to feel really weak and I started to sweat as well. I'm sure Dash was catching on to my sudden weakness because I could feel him slide down next to me and wrap an arm around my body for comfort and strength.

"I can't, can't do this anymore." I stated in my sudden stated of weakness.

"Yes you can, Ingrid you have to continue to fight. Don't worry I won't leave your side just please don't give up." He begged me to continue fighting and I could hear the worry in his words but he never left my side, he started to stroke my hair which surprisingly kept my mind off of the pain for a while. It was comfort that I most definitely needed and it was the gentlest touch but resonated so much strength.

The pain lasted about another half hour and all of sudden it just stopped. The pain in my stomach was gone but I still had a slight headache but I was able to move without the pain. "It stopped."

"What? Are you sure? What are you feeling now?"

"I don't know, but the stomach pain is gone. I have a slight headache still but the sharp pain is gone. Thank you so much for just being here for me."

"Of course, I wouldn't want you to have to go through that alone. How are you feeling otherwise, do you feel drained at all?"

"I don't think so, I feel fine besides the headache. I think I just need an aspirin or the witch equivalent of one. Do you have any by chance?"

"Yes of course," he reached into a nearby drawer and handed me a couple of the pills.

"Thanks."

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know, I've never been in this situation before."

"What if the Mandragora comes after you? I mean since you didn't go to him when he summoned, he's going to need his energy sooner or later and I can only imagine he'd come to find you to get it."

I never thought of it that way but Dash was right. The Mandragora was going to need its energy which meant that it was going to need to find me in order to get that energy and now that I know what it had done to me in the past I was completely scared of it coming for me. "I think we need to call my mom and Aunt Wendy, they need to know what just happened and maybe they can shed some light on what we need to do next."

"Do you think there is some kind of spell that can help us?"

"Wait there is a protection spell that we used once before maybe it can help us here. Let me look in the grimoire." He went to grab the grimoire from the living room for me.

"Here you go." He handed the book to me and I immediately started looking through it for the spell.

"Found it, this protection spell is supposed to ward off evil. We need to drink a potion and then recite this incantation." I pointed down at the words on the page which were, _Contego, Servo, Vindico, Protego_. "Here make this potion, you can find everything you need in the cabinet." As I handed him the book he gave me that look of complete confusion. "Don't worry, it's a pretty straight forward potion. You won't mess it up. I need to go grab some candles. I'll be right back."

I left Dash to make the potion in the kitchen and I went to the living room to grab some more candles for the incantation. When you say an incantation with candles it makes it stronger because of the power from the fire. When I entered the kitchen again Dash was finished with the potion and was ready for the next step.

"Alright let's get started." I arranged the candles between Dash and I and lit them with a snap of my finger. "We need to drink the potion and speak the incantation while holding hands over the candles."

Dash nodded and handed me a glass of the potion and we both drank down the potion. He grabbed my hands and I grabbed his, we were ready to say the incantation. We said the words in unison, "_Contego, Servo, Vindico, Protego. Contego, Servo, Vindico, Protego. Contego, Servo, Vindico, Protego._" The candles started to flicker a little, we continued the incantation, "_Contego, Servo, Vindico, Protego. Contego, Servo, Vindico, Protego._" The candles' flames were at an extreme height now and then all of a sudden the flames went out.

Dash was the first one to say something, "Did it work?"

"I'm not quite sure, we did everything right so it should have worked. I guess we well have to wait and see." Just as I said that the lights started to flicker and then the windows crashed in, Dash instinctively covered my body for protection. I wasn't sure what was going on until the French doors slammed open and the Mandragora was standing a few feet in front of us. It found me and I was completely shaking in Dash's arms, there was nothing either one of us could do.


End file.
